In conventional induction heating cookers, for example, in cases of induction heating cookers having two heating coils as heating portions, there have been provided two inverter circuits for supplying high-frequency currents to the respective heating coils on a single substrate. In such conventional induction heating cookers having a configuration as described above, for example, in an induction heating cooker disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-80841, a configuration for cooling the inverter circuits during their operations is adapted to include heat-dissipation members mounted on respective switching devices in the two inverter circuits provided on the single substrate, and also to cool the respective switching devices through air flows from a cooling fan. This induction heating cooker is configured such that the heat-dissipation members mounted on the respective switching devices are placed to be opposed to each other, and air flows from the cooling fan are blown between the heat-dissipation members placed to be opposed to each other.